Natural compounds and herbal formulations can provide a supplement to the daily human diet. Certain compounds are useful to the human body, but are not produced in substantial quantities thereby. Thus, formulations made from natural products have been found useful for supplementing the intake of these compounds for the human diet.
It would be desirable to prepare a food supplement formulation which may be taken in addition to the daily human diet, which food supplement formulation may promote good health.